I'm Still Here
by rosaandrews
Summary: Writing letters is always a good way to stay in touch.


**AN: This is different then I usually do but I think it turned out alright. Did you know that for iPhone and iPad you can get word? FOR FREE? Just throwing it out there. It's pretty cool. Anyway, Happy reading!**

* * *

_Dear Jade_

_By now I have probably been gone three days. I am really sorry that I had to leave you and just in case you're wondering if there is any body you have to report: no. I ran away, I didn't want to die. I wanted to get away from all the small minded people._

_The people who don't think as highly of me even though I am really talented and smart. You and Beck are the only ones who actually know me. You guys actually recognize my smartness and I can't be more thankful for that._

_I really am sorry that I had to leave you and all of our friends. If you could just say that I do love them all and this was actually really hard to do. Just, don't mention the fact that you have this letter. I want this to stay between us, okay?_

_Love,_

_Cat_

* * *

Dear Cat,

Hey baby girl. Sorry I never wrote I couldn't figure out what to write. I told everyone that you were safe and that nobody had to worry. That didn't go over well, I tried explaining to them that I didn't know where you were just that you were okay.

I have exciting news though! Beck and I are getting married! I would love to have you come down to the wedding if you can manage to get out of your super demanding schedule.

You can go incognito if you want. I know that you don't want anyone knowing it's you. Also, I want you to be my maid of honor if you can get your butt down here.

Love,

Jade

* * *

_Dear Jade,_

_AHHH! I'm so happy for you! You two are so cute. I will try to come down if I can. Oh, who am I kidding, I wouldn't miss it for the world!_

_Soon you'll be making little babies! Oh, can I be the godmother? Wait, you're not pregnant, right? Oh, I don't care! I can't wait to see you and Beck again._

_And yes I will be your maid of honor if you want me to. Will you pick me up at the airport? Please? I can't wait!_

_Love,_

_Cat_

* * *

Dear Cat,

Of course I'll pick you up. How about this Saturday? At 12:30? Can I bring Beck and tell him you're coming? You mentioned in your first letter that Beck and I are the only people who understand you.

I am not pregnant, I promise. But if I ever am you will be godmother, I promise. I really need to say I promise, it's getting to repetitive.

See you Saturday!

Jade

* * *

_Dear Jade,_

_The wedding was beautiful. It was so nice to see you and Beck again. You two look so nice together._

_Congratulations. I loved the flowers that you guys picked, red roses with a little black. It captured both of you beautifully._

_Tell the rest of them that I miss them and that it was nice seeing them. I want to know if they knew it was me. Send me back a response!_

_I hope you and Beck have nice honeymoon and you don't get pregnant! (Haha.) I was wondering if you would like to go to my new show? Tickets are included in the envelop for you and Beck along with money for travel, food, and rooming. What? Who said I couldn't spoil my friends?_

_Love,_

_Cat_

* * *

Dear Cat,

Thank you for inviting us to your show. Thank you for the money too. Beck and I had a wonderful time. You were beautiful in the show. It's no wonder you are Broadway famous.

I love you,

Jade

* * *

_Dear Jade,_

_Your replies are getting shorter. Are you okay? I want my best friend to be okay. Please answer this. Please Jade. I need to make sure you're okay. I can't live without you._

_Jadey? Will you please answer this? I need to make sure you still are there. You are the only thing keeping me grounded._

_Love,_

_Cat_

* * *

_Jade?_

_Are you still there? It's been two months since you're last letter. Please. If you're not okay you can still answer me._

_I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you._

_Cat_

* * *

Dear Cat,

It's Beck. Darling, Jade experienced an accident and is currently in a coma. I am sure she would love for you to come down, if you can. Everyone else is here too. So plan accordingly if you don't want to see them.

Love,

Beck

* * *

_Beck and Jade,_

_I'm coming down this instant. You will probably get this letter before I even get there but oh well. I hope Jade gets better._

_Cat_

* * *

Cat,

I left this note so that you would know that this is the right room. I don't know if you've looked at her yet but Jade is slightly unrecognizable. She was hit by a drunk driver when he went through the intersection at the wrong time. He hit Jade on the driver's side. Realistically speaking, she should be dead but she's a fighter.

Beck

* * *

_Dear Jade,_

_I'm so happy that I was there when you woke it. I am also happy that you're okay. Beck told me that he'll try and help you write the letters to me. I know you can't do it easily and that's understandable._

_AHH! You're okay! That's all that's going through my head right now. YAY! Do you remember me before you woke?_

_Love_

_Cat_

* * *

Dear Cat,

I am also happy that we can finally talk. I missed you so much. And to answer you're question, yes I could hear you. It was so frustrating not being able to reach out and hug you.

According to Beck, I was suppose to die. But who knows? Maybe fate is on my side? Maybe someone is planning something for me? Maybe I'm destined to be pregnant?

Love,

Jade

* * *

_Dear Jade,_

_Oh my gosh! What if you are pregnant? AHH! Can I be the godmother? Wait, haven't we had this conversation? I'm sensing déjà vu. Are you?_

_I was thinking the other day what would happen if I were to come home and see everyone again? Do you think they'd be mad at me? Now I'm scared! What if they are mad at me?_

_Love_

_Cat_

* * *

Dear Cat,

No, I don't think they'll be mad. Okay, they sometimes do talk about you in a hateful tone. Like, during Tori's wedding (she got married to Andre) and she basically yelled about how stupid you are for running away.

But, I would love you to come home! It would be awesome! Maybe you can come home when or if I announce I'm pregnant! I would love to have you back!

Love

Jade

* * *

_Dear Jade,_

_That would be awesome! Yeah, I'll come home when you send me a letter telling me you're pregnant! C'mon, Jade! Hurry up and get pregnant!_

_Sorry it is so short,_

_Cat_

* * *

Dear Cat,

Can you believe we have writing these letters for three years? IT seems like such a longtime. Oh! I have some news to announce! You ready? Are you?

I'm PREGNANT!

Love,

Jade

* * *

_Dear Jade,_

_I am writing this on the plane! I can't wait to see you and Beck. Maybe even Tori, Andre, and Robbie! This is so exciting!_

_Cat_

* * *

Cat,

We live down the block from each other. Why are we still writing letters? I think the rest of them were happy to see you, though! And I know you can't wait for Baby Oliver!

Jade

* * *

_Jade,_

_Minnie June Oliver is the cutest! I can't wait to see her grow up! She will for sure be the cutest one in her entire class!_

_Cat_

_P.S. I don't why we are still writing letters, maybe because we still live in the twentieth century? HAHA!_

* * *

Cat,

Maybe, who really knows? And of course Minnie is going to be the cutest kid in her entire class! Is that even a question?

Jade

* * *

_Jade,_

_I know you died three weeks ago but Beck suggested writing out my feelings might help me feel whole again._

_I hate that stupid car that driver's was drunk! I hate it! I HATE IT! Maybe you were right. You were suppose to die during the last one but first you had to give birth to Minnie._

_I'll watch her. I'll make sure she's safe. I'll make sure the five week old will have a good life. I'll tell her all about her mother. Beck and I will take good care of her._

_I love you, Jadelyn August Oliver_

_Caterina Mae Valentine._


End file.
